Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf equipment, and more particularly, golf trolleys useful for the simple transport of golf bags.
Background of the Invention
The sport of golf is becoming increasingly popular among wide segments of the population. During play, golfers may wish to traverse the golf course by foot to obtain exercise. When walking the golf course, the golfer must transport a golf bag that contains clubs, golf balls, and other accessories. For many golfers, the challenge of carrying a heavy golf bag may be prohibitive to walking the golf course.
To address this concern, many golfers employ a golf trolley, which in some way connects the golf bag to a set of wheels, thus permitting the golfer to roll the golf bag around the course through the use of a handle. Many of the portable golf trolleys or carts available in the prior art suffer from consistent deficiencies, including complex assembly of the device, difficult attachment of the trolley to the golf bag, or large, bulky construction of the golf trolley or cart. Indeed, some existing golf trolleys weigh in excess of twenty pounds and take up as much space as the golf bag itself when stored. As a result, golfers typically do not own their own golf trolleys, but rather rent at the golf course to avoid the inconvenience of transporting such a bulky and awkward piece of equipment.
Thus, there has been a long-standing need in the golfing community for a simple, light-weight, and effective golf trolley that permits the transport of a golf bag. The present invention addresses these needs art by providing golf trolleys that are small, collapsible to sizes that fit in standard golf bags, and easily deployed.